


Cold (But I’m Still Here)

by Eiichi



Category: ASM#800, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cold, Fix ASM 800, Fix-It, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: After his near death experience in the fight with the Red Goblin, Flash is no longer able to keep himself warm.





	Cold (But I’m Still Here)

It was almost satirical to think, how he had spent his youth always being too warm. His body had been a heater on its own. He never had had any trouble staying warm. Of course being rather active had been helping here, his system was constantly working and producing energy. Summers were awful, because he would easily overheat. Not that he would have ever shown a sign of weakness. He had had his own coping mechanisms, staying hydrated was the most important. 

Oh how he wished for this heat now. 

The first time he had ever been feeling cold, it was shortly after waking up in the hospital. He had lost some of his heat along with his legs. The following months had been a single fight. Learning how to move around in a wheelchair, getting used to no longer be one of the tallest guys in the room. Accustom to the fact, that not everyone who was looking down to talk to him was actually looking down on him. The worst was getting used to the prosthetics. He just hated them in the beginning. But suddenly he had been scouted for the symbiote project that had introduced him to the symbiote. 

His partner. 

The symbiote had been a gift in more than one way. He had given him back his heat, his fight and his pride. Together they had done a lot of good even if they had been through a lot of shit as well. 

 

Another shiver shook his body to the core, when the cold crawled up his arms and the remains of his legs. It felt like ice-water was running through his veins. 

 

He still remembered Peter’s words when he had been lying on the roof after fighting the Red Goblin. He had rejected being bonded with the symbiote again. It had been way too dangerous. Any leftover particles of Anti-Venom could have killed the symbiote and he just could not risk endangering another friend. Of course the symbiote was stubborn as hell. Probably one of the better traits he had learned from Flash over the time of them being bonded. 

After Peter had left him in order to fight the Red Goblin, he had felt the rest of warmth in his body disappear. The Anti-Venom had tried it’s best to heal him, but the wounds had been too bad. The last thing he knew before his consciousness had been drifting away had been something warm that had crawled up his arm. He could swear he had heard Peter’s voice.

_“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”, followed by feeling_ ** _anxiety_** _,_ ** _“Hsss!”_** **_Don’t leave us. We want to help you. We want to be good._** _Frustration, because he could just not communicate with him like he could with Eddie or Flash. “Get clear, okay? All this flame can’t be doing you any favours.”_ ** _Truth. The flames hurt and his mind was with the people he had lost. Maybe he had another chance to do good. Back to the building, back to the roof where they had left Flash behind in order to fulfill his wish to save the city._**

Then the darkness had pulled Flash into a tight sleep.

 

Later he had been told that the symbiote had been able to successfully bond with him. He had brought his dying body back to the only person who would be able to help in the symbiotes mind. Sometimes he could see the memories, feel what the symbiote had felt when bringing Flash back to his original host.

**_“Eddie, help. Please.”_ ** _ He could feel the symbiote putting his weak body into the arms of the man the symbiote trusted the most in this world, no matter how much they had hurt each other in the past. _

The love that had flooded their shared bond towards this mess of a human nearly took his breath away, even now. He understood why the symbiote never had been able to truly hurt Eddie. He had been the first host to welcome him, the first not to use him as a tool but to cherish him as a person and respect his wishes. 

Flash did not remember anything from there on until he had woken up in a shock that had him nearly jump out of the bed. Strong arms had kept him down, a deep voice like thunder had spoken words his confused mind could not understand. Then there was this darkness again.

The second time he woke up, his mind had been so much clearer already. He had  realised, he was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room, all alone. The door had been open, from outside he could smell something burn.

 

_ “Hey, get that away from the pan, you’ll burn yourself!” _

**_“Let us help! We want to cook for Flash.”_ **

_ “You are aware, that you never cooked for me?” _

**_“Flash is hurt…”_ **

_ The symbiotes voice was tiny and broken and Flash could hear the awkward pause.  _

_ “I know… Don’t worry, we’ll help him. He is not so pale anymore and he was already awake for a short time. Maybe you should bond with him to make sure?” _

**_“No, Flash needs to heal on his own. We can not help him… We can bond with him but not fully because of the Anti-Venom.”_ **

_ “Oh… I understand. Hey, how about you prepare the vegetables? I just don’t want you to burn yourself on the pan.” _

He smiled when he remembered the mild surprise of Eddie Brock finding him awake in his bed. “Thompson… How’re ya feelin’?” he asked, trying to sound cold and unaffected. His soft eyes betrayed his true feelings. He could see how much effort the symbiote and Eddie had put into his half burnt meal. 

 

Another cold shiver crawled up his spine and he wrapped the not warm enough blanket closer around his body. He hated how he was not even able to keep himself warm. It was too cold to even move a finger. 

If he just could gather enough strength to get up and put one of those heating plushies in the microwave. Eddie had bought him a few after he had learned, how fast Flash was freezing, especially at night. The animal plushies were originally for children but they were still cute and easy to use, because he only had to put them into the microwave for five minutes for them to save the heat the whole night.

 

Yes, he did miss the times, when everywhere and everything just had felt too warm. 

 

A noise from the window made him turn around, tangling him even more in the not-warm-enough blanket. They never locked the window because after their patrol, Venom would rather use it as an entrance than the front door. The room was filled with a cold breeze and the smell of rain and blood. 

Flash sat up, ignoring the freezing cold.

“Eddie, what happened?”

The black disappeared back into the broad man’s body and left him with a plain black shirt and his sleeping shorts. “Nothing, why?” Eddie asked while closing the window and the curtains as well. Flash could see the slight limp in his steps. 

Eddie crawled into the bed and stopped suddenly to look at him. “Flash, are you well?”

He felt the big hands touching face carefully. “Yeah… just a bit cold,” he admitted. The other man did not hesitate for even a second. He hugged him and pulled him back on the bed. Flash could feel the heat emitting the blonde man’s body, so he just closed his eyes and pressed himself against the broad chest. “Your lips are all blue, come here… let us warm you up.”

Flash felt some gooey mass crawl over his arms and smiled. “I missed you… what happened?” he asked and let his hand wander over the broad muscles. 

“Nothing important. We were able to save some innocent people from being mugged and we bought some chocolate.”

Flash could hear that Eddie was lying, he could hear the soft hiss, whenever he touched a certain part of his rips. But the symbiote was probably already busy healing it. After spending half a year with Eddie now, he knew that the journalist did not want anyone to see him bleed. Eddie was difficult about letting people in his lives. Considering his past, Flash could absolutely understand him. But the way the blonde treated him, ever since the symbiote had asked for help in his name, could only be described as love. Eddie did everything possible to make him feel better, had helped him to get healthy again and to get back in his life. Eddie even endured Peter visiting him, even tho Flash knew exactly, that they were not exactly on good terms, even if Eddie had helped protect M.J.

Slowly he felt the warmth of his partners in his own bones. “That’s nice,” he whispered and placed a kiss to Eddie’s chest. “Mhm,” was the only answer he got.

His last thought was, that he did not miss his warmth after all. He only missed his partners, whenever they were not around. He missed the care and the love that flooded their invincible bond. Even if he was not bonded to the symbiote anymore, on rare  occasions he could still hear and feel him, as if he was still connected to him.

**We are connected. Love connects the three of us.**

He felt Eddie relax next to him and smiled, when the bear of a man only pulled him in tighter. "He's right," Eddie whispered, aware that both of them were able to hear the symbiote.

Flash fell asleep, enveloped by the finally-warm-enough blanket, the symbiote and the bear hug that his partner gave him.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing that came into my mind after talking about cold and warm types of people with a friend. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
